Starships
by TheTimeTravelingNinja
Summary: Most kids dream of going into space. Now that they're there all they want to do is go home... if only there was a home to return to. Tori/Jade.


**A/N: THIS STORY HAS _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH THE SONG IT IS NAMED AFTER. (I couldn't think of good title and I like the because it's catchy song and the song title itself is somewhat related to the story. However the lyrics of the song have no relation to the words in the story.) Good, so, now that that's out of the way, this has been sitting on my phone for about a week now and I'd originally panned on keeping it there but since today's my "birthday" I thought I'd give Jori fans a little present to "share the love". One thing I should mention though is that I did write this almost entirely on my phone so try not to scream at me too loud for grammar/spelling/ect. mistakes if you find any.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I can't stand watching what _They_'re doing to Tori and not being able to do anything about it. It's humiliating and degrading. No person should_ ever_ be forced into this, especially not Tori, _my _Tori. And the worst part is _They_ don't even understand how awful all of this is, that's how evil _They_ are. If I could I'd kill all of _Them, _not just for what they've done to Tori but for what they've done to all of us, because its wrongs in way too many ways.

I hate all of _Them._ _They_ stole everything from us and claimed it was "our fault" for not being able to fight back, _They_ said it was their "right" to take our freedom. _They_ took everything from us and didn't look back. _They_ stole our food and water so we would _have_ to do what they say, _They_ stole our families away and separated us, so we were alone and afraid, _They_ turned us into pets and slaves, puppets on strings and in cages like wild animals.

Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and I were some of the lucky ones. We got to stay together and our "job" isn't as horrible as some of the others, there are even other kids here with us, though we're the only humans. Well, the only humans left, that is.

There were plenty of people here at first. Then _They_ started making us perform in their little circus. The people none of _Them_ liked or who couldn't handle the job got kicked out and sold to the highest bidder. Every week _They_'d pick off at least one person to sell until we were the only ones left. _They_ must think we're special or something because they haven't touched any of us since this all started. Now _They_'ve moved on to torturing other poor souls from other planets, as if torturing us wasn't enough.

The sudden applause from the audience snapped me out of my inner rant and I turn my attention back towards the stage. Tori takes her final bow, her face emotionless, and makes her way off stage towards me. When she's finally away from the crowd's view she runs at me and, nearly tackling me, collapses into my arms sobbing. I stubble a little from the impact before instinctively wrapping my arms around her waist as hers go to my neck.

"Shhhh baby, it's okay. I've got you. Everything's going to be fine." I whisper into her ear before kissing the top of her head. It's the best I can do to try and calm her down but it does little to stop her sobbing. Slowly I walk us over to a wall and sit down, motioning for her to sit next to me.

Tori looks at the spot quickly before choosing my lap instead. She curls up into a ball and sobs into my neck. I whisper soft words that fall along the lines of "its okay now" and "everything's going to get better" into her ear while rubbing her back and letting her cry it out. I know most of the words aren't true but they help make her happy; and what's a little white lie compared to her happiness?

Eventually the sobs turn into sniffles until there's just her even breath against my neck. I shift a little looking down to see if Tori's still awake, which she isn't. A soft smirk makes its way to my lips before I pick her up and walk over to the exit ignoring the strange looks I get from some of the newer members of our crew.

When I get to the giant black double doors leading outside, I stop. I turn slightly and place my hand on the small scanner next to the door to check myself out. When I'm done I lift Tori's hand and rest it on the scanner and wait for the beep signaling the doors being unlocked. I look up at the tiny purple lights on top of the door and when it turns red and the beep sounds, I open it. I walk the short distance it is to the giant filthy looking two story RV type space ship that is our camp.

Once I'm inside I head straight for the winding metal staircase that lead to the second floor. I sigh dramatically and once again curse _Them_ out for keeping the key to the elevator locked in a box in one of their offices before making my way up.

After I _finally_ make it up the stairs I have to watch my step carefully to make sure not to trip over the seemingly endless number of clothes, costumes parts and sleeping bags that litter the floors, not easy to do with Tori in my arms but I still manage to get through the bulk of it with only a few minor cuts on my legs. I do a quick head count of everyone not on duty for the night on my way through and they all seem to be here so I head to the back of the camp where the beds are set up.

As if by instinct I head to the one in the far left corner. It's the only one next to a window, one of the only four, small barred, windows there are on this floor. I lay us both down gently and pull up the thin grey sheet that had been crumpled at the foot of the bed. I lay with Tori and, being only slightly tired out from carrying her, watch her sleep.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep, something so rare to see now when she's awake. I wish she could always look that way, the way she looked before we'd been taken, peaceful and happy. She doesn't deserve everything she's been through.

A wave of anger rushes through me as I think back on everything that's happened to us, to her specifically but it quickly vanishes when she squeezes the hand I didn't even realized was intertwined with hers. She sighs and I can't help but smile a little as I pull her closer to me.

After another five minute or so of watching her sleep I slowly get up and start tiptoeing my way back to the rest of the camp. Before I can even get two feet away from the bed she starts to stir.

"Jade?" Her voice of course sounds tired, but also sad and panicky. I turn around to see she's sitting up, using her elbows to support her, and looking at me. The normal spark in her eyes is gone, replaced with a sadness so deep it's making me sick.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." I say quietly. She stares at me but doesn't respond. When I see silent tears start to make their way down her face I quickly make my way back over to the bed and lay down next her. She cuddled into me and starts crying again. Again I hold her and rub her back and whisper false words of hope into her ear as she cries trying to calm her down.

After an eternity of laying here her crying dies down and I feel her start to drift off. I think about going to check on Beck and the gang really quickly when suddenly the bell signaling the show's over blasts through the camp waking Tori up again. She looks around confused for only a second before locking eyes with me. Instead of seeing the beautiful eyes I fell in love with, the ones full of life and charisma, all I can see is sadness and fear. A fear so painstakingly pure it breaks my heart.

"Jade I- I can't do it anymore!" She cries out through fresh tears into my neck. She takes the front of my shirt into her hand with a vise grip that lets me know I'm not going anywhere. I watch her for all of two seconds before I can't take it anymore.

I take the hand she was holding onto my shirt with and make her let go. She looks up at me with that same look of fear and I give her a look that tells her I'm not leaving. Taking the hand I just removed from my shirt in my own, I lift it to my lips and close my eyes as I kiss her knuckles slowly, letting my lips linger. When I'm done I open my eyes and let her hand go, locking eyes with her again. She's seemed to calm down, though a few tears still manage to find their way down her cheeks. I cup her face with my now free hand and wipe the tears away with my thumb before kissing her softly.

When I pull away her eyes are still closed but a small smile's made its way to her lips. After a few more moments of silence she sighs, with her eyes still closed, and pulls me closer to her and I smile.

Whatever part of my mind was so determined before finally gives up on joining the rest of the group and I decide to just lay here with her. Beck can take care of role call for _one_ night without me, he's done it before. Plus if he really needs the extra help he's got Andre and Robbie for that, he doesn't really need me. _She needs me._ The thought flashes through my head and bounces around for a few seconds before fading. But it true, she does need me. She needs me so much right now that I can't possible leave. So with that final thought I let my eyes close before finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N 2: Like I said before today's my "birthday" and the greatest present you could possibly give me in the whole wide world is... a review! So review and tell me either what you think so far (_constructive_ criticisms welcome) or what you think should happen next or just what you ate for lunch yesterday. Whatever you wanna say, I'm ready to listen so review or PM me anytime. (When I say anytime I mean anytime reasonable for a thirteen-I mean- fourteen, year old from New York. I _do_ still have to go to school so I gotta sleep _some_times)**

**But if you do have an idea for what should happen- even if its just like a weird vibe your getting or something- you really should PM me cuz I have NO idea where this is going.**

**Okay well, I'm gonna stop typing now. Bye!**


End file.
